


Man Up

by MarvellKya17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode Rewrite: s08e01, M/M, Structured as a Script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17
Summary: This is how I imagine Klance could have become canon if this episode went a little differently.





	Man Up

**Author's Note:**

> Screenwriting is something I've wanted to try for a while, so I did! Just so you understand how I was imagining this, the stage directions (words in italics) indicate how the characters should look onscreen. The "camera" isn't really a camera because Voltron is animated; it just refers to the perspective of the viewer. The reason character names are capitalized is because that's what character names look like in the scripts I use when I do stage acting.   
Also, I did use at least one line from the canon episode. I kind of ripped off the kiss scene between Allura and Lance, too, just because I actually liked it and wanted to do my own spin. You'll see what I mean. Probably.  
Also, also, shout out to my fellow Book of Mormon fans (the title was, I hate to admit, just a coincidence.)

KEITH: Hey, am I interrupting something?

_LANCE and HUNK look up to see KEITH loitering in the doorway. Hunk waves in greeting._

HUNK: Nope! Come in, man.

KEITH:Actually, I was hoping I could talk to Lance?

_LANCE raises his eyebrows. He glances at HUNK, who shrugs._

LANCE: Sure.

_ He stands up and follows KEITH out of the room. They enter the closest room - the war room. LANCE is surprised to see it empty. KEITH doesn’t hesitate, heading for his usual chair, so LANCE takes the one next to him. Both boys rest their hands on the table, in slightly but noticeably different positions._

KEITH: So, what were you guys talking about?

LANCE: Not much really. Just about our TV show. Apparently, it’s hinting at you and Allura being a couple.

KEITH: Allura and I? She’s amazing, obviously, but I definitely don’t like her like that.

LANCE: I know!

_He rakes a hand through his hair. _

LANCE: Hunk thinks I need to man up and make a move before we blast off into space again.

_KEITH shifts in his chair, angling it slightly towards LANCE._

KEITH: Make a move… Lance. About that.

_He pauses. KEITH looks conflicted; LANCE watches him, vaguely concerned. KEITH finally stares LANCE head on. It’s not a glare, but it conveys urgency._

KEITH: I like you.

_Lance blinks, knitting his eyebrows slightly._

LANCE: Yeah, man, I like you too.

_KEITH stares at the wall and smiles disappointedly._

KEITH: That’s not what I meant. I like you, like- like you like Allura.

_He turns his head to look at LANCE, who looks more confused. _

LANCE: I... don’t understand what’s happening right now.

_KEITH moves his left hand to rest atop LANCE’s. _

KEITH: I guess that I’m following Hunk’s advice: manning up and making a move.

_He leans in to kiss LANCE; the screen is a rainbow-colored silhouette of them. KEITH pulls away. He leans back in his chair and stares at his and LANCE’s hands._

KEITH: If you don’t feel the same way, I’ll respect that. I know how much you care about Allura.

_His eyes flick to a stunned LANCE, and he smiles warmly. Abruptly, KEITH stands up and starts walking past LANCE, who grabs his wrist. KEITH stops and turns his head to look at a bewildered LANCE. _

LANCE: Dude! You can’t just drop a bombshell like that on me then just- just walk away!

KEITH: Lance, I told you how I felt. Now you gotta decide for yourself how you’re feeling. And what you’re gonna do about it.

_ With that, KEITH pulls away from LANCE’s slackened grip and walks out of the room. The screen zoom outs as LANCE sits in the chair, all alone in the room. He places both hands on the side of his head. _

[jump cut]

_LANCE walks down a hallway of the Atlas. Crew members pass him, chattering and laughing, in direct contrast to LANCE’s distraught expression. Right before he turns a corner, he runs into HUNK. _

HUNK: Lance! There you are! Where have you been all day?

LANCE: Oh, you know, just thinking.

_He is distracted by said thinking. He looks at a spot past Hunk’s shoulder. Hunk notices his friend’s behavior and becomes resolute. _

HUNK: Uh, uh - no more thinking. You like Allura, and you are asking her out. Right now.

_He looks behind him, around the corner. His head pops back, and he is beaming. _

HUNK: There she is, dude! You’ve got this.

_He promptly shoves the unsuspecting LANCE forward, who stumbles into ALLURA and ROMELLE’s path. The girls’ eyebrows shoot up. Lance straightens, brushing nonexistent dirt from his pants. _

LANCE: Um, hey, hi, hi Allura.

_ALLURA smiles indulgently, if not a little startled. _

ALLURA: Hello, Lance.

_LANCE looks back to HUNK for help. He unhelpfully waves his hands at LANCE, as if to say “Get on with it!” LANCE turns back to the girls, laughing nervously. _

LANCE: So, um, Allura. I-I just wanted to say hi, and check in, you know? Oh, and I wanted to ask you if…

_He trails off and his gaze drifts away from ALLURA, who looks concerned for her teammate’s health. _

ALLURA: Lance? Are you feeling alright?

LANCE: Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine. I just- I gotta go.

_He runs past ALLURA AND ROMELLE, who watch him go and look at each other in confusion before continuing on their way. HUNK facepalms. _

[jump cut]

_KEITH_ _ sits alone, save for Cosmo, on the head of the Black Lion, watching the sunset. The camera zooms in as LANCE climbs up to meet him. _

LANCE: Man, you’re a hard guy to find when you want to be.

_KEITH smiles, eyes still on the sky. LANCE settles down next to him. Both boys sit with one leg extended and the other bent with one arm leaning on the bent leg. They watch the sunset in silence for a few moments. _

KEITH: So, what did Allura say?

_LANCE glances at KEITH, then away again. _

LANCE: Actually… I never ended up talking to her. I mean, I did, but I sort of ran away?

_He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. _

LANCE: I never actually asked her out, is what I’m trying to say.

_KEITH nods, processing this. They are silent for another few moments. _

KEITH: So that means…?

_LANCE plants his hands at his sides so he can lean back to stare at the sky above them._

LANCE: Honestly, man? I don’t know yet. I’m not really sure where I am, feelings-wise, anymore.

_At this point, the camera briefly cuts to KEITH, who has turned to look at LANCE. _

LANCE: I was so sure that I was in love with Allura. But if I’m being honest with myself-

_He brings his head back up to look at KEITH head-on._

LANCE: You know the rivalry I insisted we had between us?

_KEITH laughs. _

KEITH: How could I forget? You picked fights with me over every little thing.

_LANCE smiles, comfortable enough that he can laugh at himself. _

LANCE: Yeah, I did, didn’t I? Well, I’m starting to think that some of that was just me being in denial that I actually liked you.

_ KEITH grins teasingly. _

KEITH: Wow, I definitely haven’t liked you that long.

_ LANCE shoves KEITH’s shoulder, who laughs. LANCE looks down at their hands, which have landed beside each other. The camera stays on their hands, observing LANCE move his with the intention of interlocking his fingers with KEITH’s. KEITH accepts. _

LANCE: I guess all I’m saying is that I should figure out how I feel about...this - us - before I rush into anything with Allura. I still care about her, and I don’t wanna drag her into my personal tornado of emotions or whatever.

_KEITH looks at him seriously. _

KEITH: That’s really mature of you, Lance.

LANCE: Don’t sound so surprised.

_ Both boys chuckle before turning back to gaze at the horizon, fingers still intertwined. LANCE: So you’re watching the sunset? KEITH: Yeah. It could be our last one for a while, so I thought I’d take advantage of it. LANCE turns his head to look at KEITH. KEITH does the same. They stare at each other, coming to a nonverbal understanding. KEITH turns away first; LANCE’s gaze stays on KEITH for a moment longer. He turns away, and the camera zooms out._

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty hard to write because I put extra effort into making sure the characters sounded like their canon selves. My goal for this fic was to conceptualize a viable scenario where Klance is endgame. Hopefully, I achieved that! Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
